Rain Brings Us Together
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: This was for a person on quizilla, but quizilla is being a jerk so everything is being moved here! : NekozawaxOC


"How do people wear these things!" I said grumpily as I tugged on the sleeves of the hideous yellow dress. I know I've been wearing it for three years but still! This thing has to be the most horrible and uncomfortable thing I've ever worn in my life!

"Oh well, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway."

I looked at myself in the mirror, and put my make up on. I didn't put on much, just foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and a light gloss. I grabbed my books, said bye to my father and stepped into the limo. My father was the owner of a large business. Actually we work quite closely with the Ootoris and their hospitals. We do research for the newest treatments and provide the information to them.

I stared out the window, zoned out and in my own little world. I was thinking. Thinking about him.

'Umm, Miss Hidika? Miss Hidika, we are here."

I snapped out of my gaze and gave a smile to the chauffeur. "I'm sorry Mochi. I wasn't paying attention."

Mochi was always my favorite. He was nice and always treated me with respect, not like some snobby rich kid that was a total brat. He was always there when I needed him, and he always seemed to know when I needed my space, so yea, we got along pretty well.

I saw the door open and he held out a hand. I gladly accepted, said my thanks and began the long walk to my first period.

As I was walking I noticed a dark figure lurking in the shadows.

"Why hello there, Melody. Are you going to come visit me today in the Black Magic club?"

I turned my head and saw the cloaked figure of Umehito Nekozawa. I felt a slight tinge of pink creep upon my face and I replied, "Actually, I have some business to discuss with Kyoya later in the Host Club. Why don't you come and visit all of us?"

He held up his little puppet and started too walked toward me. "Well, Belzneff would enjoy that very much, but the light...it's so bright."

I gave him a smile and patted the puppet on the head. "Well, tell you what. If I have enough time I'll come by and visit ok?"

He gave me a smile and sulked back into the darkness while I began to my first period class. I was almost there until I felt two arms prop themselves on my shoulders.

"Well, well, it looks like someone has a crush on Nekozawa."

"Oh please, she's been crushing on him since freshman year."

I'd know those voices anywhere. I craned my neck up to look at one of the mischievous faces of the notorious twins.

"What do you want?"

Hikaru removed his arm and did a lovely little spin so he was in front of her. "We want you to admit it. Say it or we will force to take drastic actions. We know you want to be with him. We'll help if you just say it."

_Oh please. Forced to take drastic actions! That's cute. That was one thing about me, if someone tells me to say something, I wouldn't. I was stubborn like that. But I'd eventually give in. This was different though, this was a serious matter!_

The other twin, Kaoru also removed his arm, did a little spin and now stood beside his brother in front of you. "Actions like maybe telling the King?"

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my face drain in color a little. "No! You can't tell Tamaki! He will go all dramatic and have one of those stupid plans he always seems to think of!"

They grinned in unison, thinking they have won but they were so wrong.

"I won't admit it. Nope, you're not getting a word out of me."

Luckily I had all my classes with them so I could follow them around to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Like tell Tamaki about my little crush. It seems I had done a pretty good job of hiding it, but somehow they found out. I don't think anyone in the Host club knew except them, maybe Kyoya. But that's only because he picks up on the little stuff.

So far the day had passed and nothing had happen. We went to our classes and they didn't utter a word about Nekozawa...until the last bell of the day tolled. They shot up from their seats and rushed out the door.

"Oh no you don't!"

I ran after them rather quickly, fearing they would get to the Host club before I could.

"We're gonna tell Tamaki!" They shouted together.

I saw the large double-doors coming into view, and I began to panic. They opened the doors and charged in, startling all the Hosts.

"King! King! We have something to tell you about Melody!"

A quick idea popped into my head, and it would shut them up for at least a minute. It was just this stupid dress; I swear I'll burn this thing eventually! I quickly undid my shoes, kicked them off and with my expert aim, threw them at the back of the twin's heads.

"Melody has a cru-"

They were cut off by a rather hard object hitting them in the back of the head. With my feet freed from those horrid heels I ran forward and quickly put my hands over their mouths.

"They have absolutely nothing to tell you guys! They're just tired from a long day at school and it's going to their heads!" I exclaimed, almost a little too happy.

I felt myself being picked up, by two strong hands, and the deep voice of Mori rang through my ears.

"You don't have to smother them, let alone take your shoes off and crack their skulls."

As I was about to reply when I heard those cursed words leave the devilish twins mouths.

"Melody has a crush on Nekozawa!"

I felt my face heat up to an astonishing level as I was suspended in the air by Mori, who thankfully after the twins sudden outburst put me down. I felt a tinge of pink appear upon my cheeks and I turned away from them, arms crossed.

Everyone grew silent. A pin could be heard if dropped. But did that last long? Oh no! I felt myself be picked up, again, by someone and they were starting to spin.

"Oh my second daughter has a crush! That's so sweet! I can't believe how fast they grow up!"

Tamaki had gone into his daddy-mode and had tears running down his cheeks.

"Tamaki! I am not your daughter and you're smothering me! Put me down right now!"

He did as he was told and went into a corner while tiny mushrooms began to grow around him. "My daughter has yelled at me. I am such a horrible father figure to her, she hates me. "

I had a little sweat drop form and I gave a big sigh. "Tamaki I don't hate you, but stop killing me. But thanks to you two, everyone in the club knows about my crush!"

I said as I pointed to the two twins just to emphasize my point.

Suddenly the door to the club opened and all eyes were directed toward the unknown character. I black head was seen poking through the opening, and the twins had to stifle down a giggle.

"N-nekozawa, you actually came?" I said.

The poor guy had a black umbrella over his head and his cloak as well, protecting him from the horrid light he hated so much.

"Well, the light is not as bad as I assumed it would be. Plus little Kirimi came by and gave me this umbrella. She said it was going to rain, but I figured this would also be a good use for it."

I smiled. He actually battled the light to come and see me. I am touched.

I saw Tamaki come out of his gloomy mood and he strode over to Nekozawa.

"Ahh, if it isn't the king of darkness himself! What has brought you to our humble Host Club? Surely you aren't here to request someone. Are you?"

It appeared he was blushing but you couldn't really tell since his hood covered most of his face. "No. I actually came to see someone not of the Host Club."

All of a sudden I felt eight pairs of eyes on me and I scratched the back of my head while a nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"Hehe, well, isn't that sweet."

I grabbed my shoes, put them back on, even thought I really didn't want to, and walked over to Nekozawa.

"You know I think I forgot something in my classroom. Let's go get it!" I quickly grabbed Nekozawas arm and drug him away from the club room and down the stairs. Once at the bottom we slowed down and I gave him a warm smile.

"I thought it was getting kind of awkward in there."

He looked at me and held up his little puppet. "We thank you very much. It was getting a little weird. Why don't I walk you home Melody?"

I felt my face heat up again and I nodded in agreement. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and told Mochi that I would not need a ride home today. After that we began to my house.

We were currently walking down a street when I felt something hit my nose. I raised my index finger to see what it was when I felt another on top of my head. I looked up and as soon as I did, the cold wet rain fell upon us.

_Oh yea. Nekozawa said that Kirimi brought him an umbrella because it was suppose to rain today._

A warm hand was place upon my shoulder as I was pulled to the side. I saw Nekozawa with his other hand holding the umbrella above us while he also covered me with him cloak.

"You will get sick if you were to get to wet." He mumbled while looking down to the ground. Apparently it had become very interesting to him.

I smiled to myself at how nice he was being to me. He's walking me home, IN THE LIGHT, and letting my use his cloak and umbrella so I don't get wet. I swear this would be so romantic if I wasn't so nervous.

I felt the hand that was on my shoulder slide down to my waist. My whole body seemed to jerk from shock and my breath caught in my throat, as well as me face took the color red to a whole new level.

"You were shivering."

It was then I noticed the cool breeze that was slowly chilling my body and making me shiver. He stopped all of a sudden and stared straight ahead. It was almost like he was at a loss for words.

"Melody. Would you be mad at me if I asked you to do something?"

I was confused. "No of course not."

He turned his entire body to where he was facing me, but he still had his hand on my waist. He leaned down to where he was next to my ear and whispered, "Please, close your eyes."

I closed my purple eyes and felt nervousness take over me. The shivering I had been experiencing had gotten worse since the wind had picked up. Something large and warm had been placed upon my cheek and I felt hot breath upon my pink lips. Then, in a magical moment I thought would never come, I felt my lips being sealed by his.

_Oh yea, I am no longer cold._

The kiss lasted for about five seconds before he pulled away. It was short, shy and sweet. I opened my eyes only to be pulled into a tight embrace by him. He had completely dropped the umbrella and we were now standing in the cold rain.

"Melody. I should have told you this a long time ago. You are the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on. You do not judge me for what I am or who I am. You do not care if I hate the light and you do not cower away from me. Melody, you have to be the best thing that's ever happening to me, even if you never knew it."

I closed my eyes and hugged him back, while a tear of happiness made its way down my pink cheek and mixed in with the rain.

"Nekozawa, I-I've like you since I was a freshman, but I never thought you would return my feelings."

He let me go and looked down upon me. Smiling he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon my forehead. Then he did something really unexpected. He took off his wig. For the first time I saw him. I mean really SAW him. His eyes were a vibrant blue and he had locks of blonde.

I brought my hand up and slid my fingers through a strand or two. "You have such nice hair, why hide it?"

He grabbed my hand and held it to his heart, which was beating rather fast. "Because, I didn't want anyone to really notice me. But you did, so now I take it off. So you can see the true me. The real me. Not someone behind a wig."

I laughed at him and leaned in. He got the picture and closed the small gap between us, letting bliss take over for another moment. That is until the need for air became real.

He pulled away and rested his forehead upon my own. "Melody?"

"Yes." I said.

"Be mine?"

The rain had stopped and in the sky was a lovely rainbow. I stood in aww, while Nekozawa wrapped and arm around my waist once again.

Then I replied, "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
